


Sure

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The woman at Sabé's door had hair shades lighter than Padmé's and she was wearing much simpler clothes than Sabé had ever seen Padmé in, but it was definitely her. Padmé who Sabé had saw in a coffin less than a week ago.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sure

The woman at Sabé's door had hair shades lighter than Padmé's and she was wearing much simpler clothes than Sabé had ever seen Padmé in, but it was definitely her. Padmé who Sabé had saw in a coffin less than a week ago. 

Sabé had known Padmé for more than half her life, and never in all that time had she felt any desire to punch her until now. 

Sabé wasn't sure what had stopped her from doing this, her training and discipline, or the babies Padmé carried in a stroller beside her.

"May I enter ?" the former queen asked.

"Yes" Sabé said and closed the door after taking a peek into the hall and seeing if anyone was watching them.

The two looked at each other without saying anything for a long time, Padmé was the first to break the silence:

"You look well"

"I'm not well. None of us are. I thought you were dead"

"I know. I'm sorry, but it had to be that way. He would never stop looking for me if he thought there was a chance that I would be alive. And if my children have the force in them like their father, the emperor will transform them into weapons and I can't risk it. I'm going to some distant system away from the territory of the repub- the empire"

"Who knows that you are alive?"

"Only Bail, Obi-Wan, Mon Mothma. And now you"

"Why me? What are you doing here? I understand why you faked your death, I understood it from the moment I saw you, but I don't understand why you are here, how can you risk being seen like that ?!"

"I needed to see you one last time"

"Why ?"

Padmé kissed her in response.

After the kiss ended Sabé sighed and said:

"My queen has always been far more sentimental than she should be"

"I'm not a queen anymore, I'm not even a senator"

"You will always be my queen ... and I will go with you"

"Are you sure you want this? We can never go back, and who knows what will be done to us if one day Palpatine or Vader finds out where we are"

"I'm sure since I was fourteen"


End file.
